January 12, 1998 Monday Night RAW
Episode Recap Vader vs Marc Mero Marc Mero comes out and introduces Sable…who is Goldust dressed in drag as Sable. Sable came out midway and got into an argument with Goldust at ringside. Goldust shoves Sable, who then delivers a kick to Goldust's side. Mero sends Sable to the back as the two exchanged heated words. Vader squashes Mero for the majority of this match, flattening Mero with the Vader Bomb but Goldust takes a pair of coconuts out of his bra and waffles Vader with them for the disqualification. D-Generation X Taunt Owen Hart Backstage: DX is shown arriving at the arena. In-Ring Segment: DX makes their way to the ring. HHH mocks Owen about being flushed over and over and he got the big flush an hour ago and he is in the sewer. HHH continues about tips and giving the whole thing. HBK has the mic and states that Tyson is the baddest man and HHH does an imitation of him. Shawn tells Tyson that this is HBK territory and that he needs to stay out of his way at the Rumble. Shawn decides to discuss Kane and Owen turns up on the Tron and tells them he knows about family and HHH responds that he is in the ring waiting for him, so Owen comes out swinging a crutch and a slew of refs come out to hold them back. Mankind vs Goldust Goldust is dressed up like another alter ego of Mick Foley, Dude Love during this match. Stone Cold Steve Austin to hand out Stone Cold Stunners to both men. Michinoku & Taylor vs Vega & Castillo Sunny came out dressed as a cheerleader and introduced both competitors for the match. Taylor and Jesus start off and Scott gets the upper hand and slide kicks him into the railing. But he gets back in the ring and is sent to the apron and Scott climbs up only to awkwardly fall on top him. Taka gets the tag and drops a series of elbows getting a one count. Vega is in and Taka leaps on his shoulders, rolls him up for two. Taka is shoved into the corner where he is chopped a few times. Vega powerbombs him, and Jesus is tagged and he runs him over with a knee and drops an elbow. Taylor is able to get the tag and he goes on the offensive, whips him into the corner and back drops him. Vega is tagged in and he is double dropkicked. Out on the floor Taka is powerbombed and Scott is suplexed off the top and finished. After the match, Sunny at on Lawler's lap at ringside. Undertaker confronts DX In-Ring Segment: Here comes DX with a huge announcement. It is about Paul Bearer and Kane splitting ways. DX is willing to accept Kane with open arms and then introduce him. The lights go out and it is the Undertaker's music that starts. He enters the ring and DX is really frightened. Undertaker wants his family left out of it. Shawn needs to be worried about the Rumble and the title and then goozles him and Chyna gets it to and has her up but HHH hits him with a crutch. Undertaker slowly turns to glare at him and Shawn superkicks him in the head and now they assault him. The fans erupt as the lights go out and out comes Kane as the beatdown continues. Kane shoves off HHH and goozles Shawn and HHH hits him and then decides to wisely run off and Kane heads after them with Kane in pursuit. Undertaker is in the ring and staggers to his feet and Kane points at Undertaker and the latter bows down and the fans are really loving it. Results Singles Match: Vader defeated Marc Mero (w/ TAFKA Goldust dressed as Sable) via disqualification (2:57) Singles Match: Mankind fought TAFKA Goldust (w/ Luna) (dressed as Dude Love and a Dudette) to a no contest at 0:14 Tag Team Match: Savio Vega & Jesus Castillo defeated WWF Light Heavyweight Champion Taka Michinoku & Scott Taylor at 4:33 Image Gallery 980112.jpg 980112 (1).jpg 980112 (2).jpg 980112 (3).jpg 980112 (4).jpg 980112 (5).jpg 980112 (6).jpg 980112 (7).jpg 980112 (8).jpg 980112 (9).jpg 980112 (10).jpg 980112 (11).jpg 980112 (12).jpg 980112 (13).jpg 980112 (14).jpg 980112 (15).jpg 980112 (16).jpg 980112 (17).jpg 980112 (18).jpg 980112 (19).jpg 980112 (21).jpg 980112 (22).jpg 980112 (23).jpg 980112 (24).jpg 980112 (25).jpg 980112 (26).jpg 980112 (27).jpg 980112 (28).jpg 980112 (29).jpg 980112 (30).jpg 980112 (31).jpg 980112 (32).jpg 980112 (33).jpg 980112 (34).jpg 980112 (35).jpg Category:1998 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Chyna Category:Episodes featuring Sable Category:Episodes featuring Sunny Category:Episodes featuring Luna Category:WWE television episodes